


In The Dark

by forestfairy72



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Modern AU, With demons, i wrote fanfiction in the noughties okay!, kagome and kikyo are sisters, may contain minor kidnappings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestfairy72/pseuds/forestfairy72
Summary: Kagome lives her life in her sister's shadow. Her life revolves around her sister's job. That is until one fateful at a gala her sister is hosting where Kagome is abducted, mistaken for her sister! Can she figure out what these people want with Kikyo and return home safely?





	1. Party of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I originally started writing this four years ago on FFN. COuld never quite let it go though so reviving it here. Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Bold for flashback  
> Italics for thoughts
> 
> Fair amount of swearing so be warned!

When you live your life in the shadow of a sibling you tend to fall into one of three categories. You hero worship them, you do your best to be nothing like them, or you completely resent them. Kagome Higurashi fit into the latter. She couldn't help but compare herself to her sister. Hell, it had been done for her as long as she could remember. And she fell at almost every hurdle. Her sister was bright as well as beautiful. Kagome was maybe smarter than her but in a family focused on the material things, intelligence didn't rank very high. Neither did sarcasm. Certainly not from a female. Kagome was expected to dress pretty and become a socialite. Not that Kagome didn't like dressing pretty but there had to be more to life than just being well presented at functions. She grimaced at the thought of the evening ahead of her.

August 12.

It was an anniversary though Kagome couldn't remember for what. The day her sister had picked for her new charity launch had arrived and the dance hall buzzed like a hive whacked by a bat. Kagome snapped away on her digital camera as staff put finishing touches on tables, double checked seating arrangements and generally flapped about. It was her gravely important duty to take pictures of how the preparations were coming along. If even a fork was out of place she had to report it. Kagome refrained from rolling her eyes, remembering the days when her sister would be delighted by an invitation to even a simple function and now she was like some kind of Bridezilla (without the wedding) to attend one. She had transcended into something else entirely since it was being thrown by-

Kikyo, Kagome internally corrected herself before allowing herself to say her sister's true name.

The banquet would be exquisite, with 'everyone who is anyone' in attendance. She knew she should feel privileged since at least she was allowed to go, unlike her brother Souta who had been unceremoniously benched.  
_He isn't exactly helping his case by holding such a fuss about it, besides it's not like this isn't going to be an annual thing._ Thought Kagome, knowing his immaturity was the reason for this exclusion. Souta hadn't quite clicked onto this though, making as much noise from his room as possible without getting in the way of people working. That was one thing they had drilled into them as Kikyo had grown in popularity, you do not get in the way of these people working.

She did have to admit she wished one of her friends would be going, even if they would spend a large portion of the night fawning over the various celebrities they would be breaking bread with. Eri, Ayumi and Yuka had been her best friends since they were five but she couldn't even speak to them about how hard it was to be the lesser sister of Japan's biggest sensation. Instead she would be alone, trying to avoid awkward conversations with people who didn't know who she was, despite how she was constantly told how she looked like her sister. The biggest slap in the face had been when she heard the comment "That's what Kikyo looked like before she became beautiful" by one of the managers.

Taking one last picture of the hall, Kagome ascended the stairs to report her findings to her mother and sister. Kikyo's room was very large and white. Completely white. Kagome could barely keep her brown carpet stainless and was constantly baffled as to how she could be related to someone so neat, but the answer was Kikyo simply wasn't home enough to mess it up. Ever since the age of fifteen Kikyo had been one of Japan's most popular models. She inevitably delved into the world of acting, another area affected by her Midas touch. At the age of eighteen she had already been nominated for an Oscar for her first English film. Then came time for her to complete the trinity.

Yes, Kagome would admit her sister was an incredibly talented woman but she would never come to terms with the most successful area of her career.

**Her mother entered her room with a small smile and a nervous air around her. Kagome was scribbling away in her song book. Her mother watched from the doorway for a moment, taking in the sweet melody her daughter was humming as she wrote, lost in her thoughts. Mrs Higurashi coughed and Kagome looked up.**

**"Oh hey!" Kagome smiled up at her mother who tried to return the warmth.**

**"Honey, we need to have a serious conversation." She paused and took a deep breath, Kagome's smile had lessened drastically. "Kikyo... Kikyo's managers... What I'm trying to say is Kikyo's managers think on the back of the Oscar buzz now would be the perfect time for her to branch into the music industry." Kagome burst out laughing.**

**"Kikyo couldn't hit a note with a mallet the size of Mount Fuji! Why do they think she could do this?"**

**Then it hit her.**

**"No. No you can't. Are you kidding me!? Music... it... it's my life! It's my thing! My ONLY thing! You can't seriously be asking me this?" But she was. Mrs Higurashi looked to the floor. She knew it would be hard for Kagome but it was so important to Kikyo. Could Kagome not understand what this would do for their family? Kikyo would become the most talented woman Japan, no Asia had ever seen!**

**"I know it's upsetting but you would be given so much credit. You would get full credit for the song writing and..."**

**Kagome cut her off "YOU WANT TO STEAL MY SONGS TOO!?"**

**"Not if you don't want, you could have songs written for you to sing."**

**"I want to be a singer MYSELF! Why on EARTH would I do this?"**

**It took weeks but eventually Kagome was given an offer she couldn't refuse. And she sold her voice to the devil.**

'Kikyo' would of course be singing at the event, which made Kagome squirm. It was always so tempting for her to mess up and expose Kikyo as a fraud, but destroying her sister's life wouldn't make Kagome any less miserable so what was the point?

"Hand them over then!" Kikyo demanded without so much as a "hey" but Kagome was used to her pre-event animosity. Kikyo nodded flipping through the pictures until she reached one she disapproved of.

"Why are the ice sculptures here already!?"

"Don't worry, they were being transported to the freezer when that photo was taken."

"Thank goodness, I would've lost it!" Kikyo laughed while Kagome made a mental note to have the sculptures moved to the freezer.

Kikyo's dress for the evening was lying atop her bed, an emerald green gown with a halter neck. Kagome gently stroked the fabric captivated by the depth of the colour. Beautiful.

"Do you think?" Kikyo stated. Kagome's hands shot to her mouth not realizing the words had come out of her mouth. "You can wear it if you want, I'm going with the red one." She said gesturing to the wardrobe where sure enough a red dress hung.

"Really?" Kagome stuttered, quite shocked by her sister's generosity.

"Why not? You were going to be wearing that old blue thing, this is much nicer." Ouch. That stung a little but Kagome brushed it off, thanked her sister took the dress and went to get ready herself.

"Don't forget this!" Kikyo called after her, handing over a blood red ruby necklace. Kagome froze.

"But this is-" But Kikyo was gone, whisked away by her beauty team to finish getting ready.

\- - -

Inuyasha Takahashi had been an outcast as a child. He spent the majority of his life alone, hated by men for not being fully human, seen as a weakling by the demon community. Even despite the passage of time and the more tolerated half demons were becoming he knew he would never be fully accepted into either society. Not that it bothered him; he never cared about what people thought of him. No one could deny being half demon made him excellent at his job, his half demon status managed to rope in more human clients than ever before. Well, not quite, his half-brother Sesshomaru denied it. Often.

"Hey boss," Inuyasha called as he sauntered into his brother's office, unannounced, clearly annoying Sesshomaru's secretary.

"Not now mutt, I'm busy." Sesshomaru did indeed look busy. He was hauled over the plans for the evening's extraction.

"You need to learn to chill, I got this."

"Firstly, this is your team's first mission. Secondly, I will 'chill' when it's over."

"Inuyasha! Mr Takahashi is very busy please leave!" Inuyasha turned around; having forgotten the young secretary was behind him.

"Hey Rin! What's new?" He ruffled her hair and she gave him a killer glare. Despite her youthful appearance she was twenty-one but that didn't stop Inuyasha treating her like a child. "Besides the team may be new but I've been doing this for years!"

It was true. Even before he had left school at 16 Inuyasha had been training for the family business, he was the best in swordplay and stealth of the entire staff. The business ranged from simple private investigating to what Inuyasha like to call "spy shit", with a “don't ask don't tell policy” on the jobs. Inuyasha was given orders and would follow them through. His team had been training for this, a more extensive operation, for over a month. Inuyasha knew they had his back.

It would be a team of four, himself, his best friend Miroku, a new recruit Shippo and Sango, the deadliest woman Inuyasha knew. Her presence signified how important this mission was. Miroku was charisma personified; he could talk a stripper into paying him for a lap dance. Not that he would, he preferred the chase, his love of women being his greatest weakness. Shippo was a master of misdirection and was pretty much just going as a backup in case Inuyasha failed. Sango was raised studying the old ways of demon slaying which came in handy when deals with demons went south. Inuyasha had seen her take down five of their strongest operatives within 7 seconds.

"Look Inuyasha, some of us have businesses to run, so get out. Besides shouldn't you be getting ready right about now?" Sesshomaru glared at him. Rin pushed Inuyasha out of the room, shutting the door tightly behind herself.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to embarrass me in front of your brother!" Rin growled at him.

"Just 'cause you have a crush on him" Inuyasha mocked

"Shut the fuck up and get moving, you have to look presentable at this thing and we don't have 6 hours"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny" Inuyasha frowned. Rin stuck her tongue out at him and they laughed.

\- - -

Kagome stared at herself in the mirror, she was unrecognisable. Her hair normally kept in a ponytail was now cascading down her back, her lips blood red to match the ruby that hung heavily around her neck. It's heavier than it looks. She thought, stroking it gently. The gown fit her perfectly, skimming the surface of the floor. She wore brown strappy sandals underneath and had a band around her thigh like a gun holster attaching her phone to her, she had been to too many of these events to not have her phone hidden but reachable.

"Wow! You look lovely dear," her mother smiled from the door frame.

_But I don't look like me._

"Thanks." She smiled back instead.

Guests had begun to arrive, Kagome would stay here while Kikyo would get in a limo to walk the red carpet, even though it was an event held at her own manor, though that was being kept on the down low. It was and old western Victorian styled building that Kikyo had bought with the wages from her first year of big league modelling. Kagome floated around the throngs of people, catching snippets of gossip here and there. Hearing people commenting on who was best dressed and who had made the biggest faux-pas.

"Psst! Kagome!" She heard from above. At the top of the stairwell was Souta. She rushed as gracefully as possible up the staircase.

"What?" She growled angrily. "You know you have to stay out of sight. If people know we are related to her it will ruin everything!"

"Geez, I was just needing you to grab me some food." He skulked back down the hall. _I'll apologize when I give him the food._

She returned down the stairs just in time to see Kikyo enter. She was breath-taking. It was a good decision to go with the red dress, the sweetheart cut sowing off her glorious figure. A bright somehow diamond and pearl necklace hung around her neck, it almost seemed to glow. Kagome suddenly felt as though she looked hideous. Who wouldn't next to Kikyo?

Kagome continued on her journey to find some food for Souta. She sneaked into the kitchen as the area was off limits to guests and she needed to appear to be just another guest. Kikyo didn't have siblings.

"Hello child" She turned at the voice.

"Hey Kaede!" Kaede was the family's housekeeper and had been since Kagome was eight.

"Hungry?"

"No but Souta is, mid if I grab some food for him?"

"Go ahead, plenty to go around." She plated him up some of his favourite appetisers and sent them up the dumbwaiter with a note to say sorry. She knew he would be waiting.

\- - -

Inuyasha pulled at his bowtie. He had never been one for monkey suits and now was no execption. He had known some big event was being thrown but this was something else. The target was apparently some friend of a famous girl but Inuyasha didn't ask questions. He had been given her description and told where to find her at exactly 8.45 and that was all the intel Sesshomaru had gotten from the client, who had been warned that it was a bit vague but he was paying twice the regular price so Inuyasha wasn't going to complain. The stupid girl had run away from home and the team had been hired by an associate of her father to get her back.

The courtyard was unseasonably cold. Inuyasha stared at the pond waiting for Sango who was, by Inuyasha's standards, late. But that only meant Inuyasha had been early and hated standing about.

"How's it looking?" Sango asked from behind him.

"You're late” he said turning around sharply.

"Three minutes early actually boss." The last word dripping with sarcasm.

"Damn you scrub up well" he said knowing this would piss her off. Though he wasn't wrong, Sango was quite the beauty even in her usual black training gear, but in the pink dress she was currently wearing she truly blended in with the socialites attending the party they were invading. "How are Miroku and Shippo doing?"

"Miroku for one is loving it, at least Shippo seems to be keeping his mind on the mission."

"Just as long as he doesn't fuck some girl in the bathroom and jepordise the mission."

"Hey I can hear you!" Miroku's voice entered their ears via their communication devices.

"I know. Stop flirting dickhead." Miroku just laughed hearing Inuyasha grinding his teeth.

"Take a picture of Sango for me. She is looking fiiiiiiine." Sango went crimson.

"Please do fuck some randomer, enjoy your balls while you have them." She snarled.

"Will you guys please focus" Shippo piped in. Inuyasha scaled the wall, Sango standing guard, getting into position, out of sight on the first floor balcony.

8.37

\- - -

Kagome looked at the grandfather clock. Kikyo was on at 9, better go warm up. Squeezing through the packed room Kagome made it to the stairs and headed for the piano room. At least Kikyo's charity is going to make a killing. She looked around her making sure no one was around to see. The room had been sound proofed so Kagome could sing to her heart's content without anyone finding out their secret. The only people who knew the truth outside of her family were the music producers and Kikyo's management both of which were paid more than enough money to not be blabbing about it. She started playing and singing scales to warm up her vocal chords. She paused. What was that? The room was cold and dark, lit by a desk lamp atop the piano. Kagome brushed it off and started to play and sing along to her latest composition. It was currently without words but now wasn't the time for that.

Kagome sighed and took a drink of water. The songs she sang for Kikyo were all overly bubbly or big ballads which she couldn't relate to. She had never experienced any great love and the only loss she had suffered couldn't be articulated by the hit chasers who wrote the songs for Kikyo.

"I'm going to be stuck doing this forever." She whispered.

It wasn't until she felt the dripping on her hand that she realised she was crying. She wiped her eyes and walked out onto the balcony taking another drink of water. Stupid rookie mistake, crying before a performance. She stared up at the dark sky. She knew the stars were out there somewhere, just hiding. The moon still shone brightly. Kagome was entranced. Until she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey Hikari."

"W-what!? Who are-" but her question was answered by a bag being pulled over her head.


	2. Well That Went Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Kagome has been abducted by everyone's favourite gang of demon hunters. What could possibly go wrong?

8.39

Inuyasha breathed slowly, pressing himself against the wall. He peered round and could see through the balcony doors. There was a girl sitting down at a piano facing the other way from him. She had long black hair and was wearing a dark green dress.  _Well she matches the description._  They had been given exact details as to her dress because the client 'simply couldn't' give a very in depth description or of her face. For confidentiality reasons apparently. It seemed a little suspicious to Inuyasha but that wasn't what he was paid for so he just let it slide. He turned away out of sight, smashing an ashtray in the process.  _Fuck._ He looked down to Sango who was giving him a death glare.  _Get your head in the game Inuyasha_  he thought peeking through the glass again to make sure she hadn't heard him. The girl hadn't seemed to notice him though and appeared to be playing the piano but he couldn't hear. _The room must be soundproofed. Bonus._ The target was Hikari Higurashi, she supposedly was friends and worked with some famous singer in the music industry.  _This must be her._

"Sango, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear."

"Target in sight, I'm going-" But as he was speaking she got up and headed towards him. "Shit, be on standby, she's coming this way." Inuyasha flattened himself to the wall, but the girl seemed too transfixed on the sky to notice him.  _Wow. She is something._  He shook his head trying to regain focus.

"Hey Hikari." The girl turned around, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights.

"W-what? Who are-" but Inuyasha was too quick for her, he pulled the bag over her head before she knew what was happening.

"Listen Hikari, I need you to be very calm, okay?" But the girl struggled and tried to scream. "Okay, have it your way." Inuyasha thumped her across the back of the head, knocking her out cold. He slung her over his shoulder and climbed down from the balcony by jumping from windowsill to windowsill.

 

"Did you have to knock her out?" Questioned Sango disapprovingly.

"She was trying to scream, besides it'll make the getaway easier." Inuyasha stated with a shrug.

"Did you make sure she's not got anything on her?"

"Yeah, no bag on her. I'm a seasoned pro Sango" Inuyasha proclaimed while Sango rolled her eyes.

"Hey Miroku, Shippo, can you hear me? Target acquired. Any problems on your end?"

"None" Came Miroku's reply.

"Moving into secondary position." Came Shippo's. His job was to check the hallways and make a distraction if needed for them to escape. "All clear."

"Perfect. Head to rendezvous point." Inuyasha ordered Shippo and Miroku. He turned to Sango "Cover me." He and Sango moved amongst the shadows, made harder by the colour of her dress.

"What the hell were you thinking wearing that?" Inuyasha growled at her.

"You've changed your tune. I had to fit in, besides, you know me" she unzipped herself, pulling off the dress. "I always come prepared." It revealed black leggings and a tube top underneath.

"Keh." Was his only reply. Sango looked sadly at her dress before stuffing it into a nearby hedge.

"When this op is done you are buying me a new one!" She whispered darkly

"Screw that! Sesshomaru can get it, it was lost on the job." He exclaimed.

"Not so loud!" Sango hit him and signalled for him to halt.

 

They had reached the end of the ridiculously large courtyard. There were two guards on either side of the gate.  _Damn_.  _Wasn't this meant to be the clear exit?_  He gestured to Sango who nodded. She was just about to spring up to knock them out when Miroku appeared in front of the guards acting exceedingly drunk and stumbling about so Inuyasha could slip past. He shouted and punched at the air, the guards trying to grab his arms. Sango watched Inuyasha, waiting for the perfect time to step in.

"There you are honey!" Sango smiled, looping her arm in Miroku’s. "I am so sorry sirs. Thank goodness you two found him, I've been looking everywhere! My fiancé is so unpredictable when he’s had a drink.” She flashed the two men a look at her left hand, having slipped on a decoy ring.

“I suggest you take him home Ma’am. He can’t return to the gala in a state like that.” A guard instructed gruffly.

“I’m sorry if he’s caused you any trouble. Let's get you home!" Sango pulled him, while Miroku kept up the drunk act, flailing his free arm until they were out of the guards’ sight.  


"Thank you honey" Miroku said, holding Sango's arm tighter.

"Get off me." She said, slinking her arm out. Sango was not a touchy-feely person, just a pretty great actress. Inuyasha leaned against the fountain - the rendezvous spot- and was speaking to Shippo, who looked rather alarmed. But then the fox demon always looked rather alarmed.

“Hey Inuyasha, did you hear, me and Sango are engaged! Wanna be my be-“ Sango whacked him over the head before he could finish the sentence.

“You really think now is the time for joking?” Sango spat, gesturing to the unconscious girl Inuyasha had draped over her shoulder.

“What? It’s not like she can hear us.”

“You’re unbelievable.” She rubbed her temples and prayed for the strength not to hit Miroku again.

 

It was 9.48 and the 'getaway van' pulled in front of them. Inuyasha and co piled in. He placed the girl on the mattress that had been prepared for her.

"Well that went well."

-    -     -

"Where the hell is Kagome!? I go on in five!" Kikyo demanded, pacing back and forth in the small lounge she was using as a back stage.

"We're looking Kikyo, don't worry!" Her mother and several trusted staff members were scouring the house for Kagome.

_Of all the days she has to choose to rebel._ Thought Kikyo angrily.  _Who is she to complain? She gets her fair share of the profits for my music. Hell I own the house we live in! Ungrateful little-_

 

But her thoughts were interrupted by someone entering the room.

"Miss Kikyo?" It was one of Kikyo's assistants, Nazumi.

"Yes?"

"I think Kagome may have run off. The music room is locked but there is a breeze like the balcony doors are open."

"Go check outside then!" Kikyo bellowed.

The frightened girl left the room and scrambled through the function hall towards the courtyard. She prayed that she was wrong. As she walked around the exterior she noticed how dark it was. If Kagome had run away this would've been a pretty good opportunity and sure enough the French doors were open.  _Damn_  she thought, worried that Kikyo was going to shoot the messenger. Nazumi hurried back into the house, thinking the sooner Kikyo got the information the less angry she would be. After once again slinking through the crowded room she relayed this information to Kikyo.

"Thank you Nazumi, you can go now." After Nazumi left Kikyo turned to her mother. "What am I going to do? When I get my hands on her she is getting such an earful I swear to-"

"Calm down dear. We can just play the sound test recording she made, it will be fine. As for Kagome I will have words with her when she returns. She made a promise and Higurashi's never break promises."

 

Kikyo's mother left to organise the vocals for Kikyo's performance, leaving her standing alone in the room.

"Almost never" Kikyo whispered.

-     -     -

"Nnggsh"

Kagome began to stir. She blinked her eyes open, the lights in the small room rather blinding. She was perplexed for a moment before she remembered the night before and started screaming.

"Where am I? Who are you? Let me go!" She looked hastily around her. The room was small with a table and two chairs in the centre. There was a mirror on the wall which Kagome assumed was a two-way mirror and began thumping her fist on it. "Hey! I know you’re in there! Let me go!"

"Have you never heard the word please?"

 

She snapped around at the voice.

"You." Her voice dripped with venom, her fists clenching tighter. It was unmistakable, propped up against the door frame was the half demon who grabbed her.  _He's kinda cute_  she thought before she could stop herself.  _For a psychopath_ she added mentally. Kidnappers aren't cute.

"Good morning sunshine," the half demon replied as he threw himself into one of the chairs. "Why don't you sit down." Kagome looked at the chair, then back to him. If she sat down that would give him the power and she wanted answers.

"No. Why don't you tell me who you are and why the hell I'm here?" Her eyes burning with rage and confusion.

"Inuyasha."

"Well, Inuyasha. Why did you abduct me?"

"Sit down."

"No." She stated firmly, not dropping eye contact.

"Very well" he said calmly "Guess that means you don't want any pancakes." She stared at him incredulously as he put a box she hadn't noticed onto the table, surely enough containing pancakes. He helped himself to one while she was in shock.

"Um, HELLO! What the hell is your problem? You KIDNAP me and then just sit there eating pancakes! Who are you? What the FUCK is going on?" Inuyasha just glanced at her and continued to eat making Kagome more furious, kicking the empty chair. "GAH!" She finally shouted before sitting down.

"Isn't that better?" Inuyasha smirked

"I don't want a pancake."

"Good, the offer was off the table when you nearly broke the chair."

"You are a fucking psychopath"

"Big words from such a little girl. And if I were you I wouldn't go around calling me a psychopath. I'm just here to keep you company, at least until your daddy's associate comes to get you."

Kagome's heart could've stopped.

"Wh-what did you say?"

"Don't worry, they will be here soon. You shouldn't have run away from home Hikari, it was pretty stupid, your dad was really concerned." Inuyasha said most insincerely.

"What are you talking about? My father is dead. He died when I was eight. And my name is NOT Hikari!"

"Look wench, there's no point making shit up now. The jig is up. You're dad paid a LOT of money to get you back Hikari."

Kagome looked at her lap. "Were. Were you paid to kidnap Hikari Higurashi?"

"I wouldn’t quite word it that way but, yeah. I, well we, were paid to kidnap you."

"My name is not Hikari Higurashi. It is Kagome Higurashi. KA-GO-ME. Hikari is- was my sister's name, before she changed it and became the most famous woman in Japan! Are you really this stupid? Whoever hired you was not our father and wanted you to kidnap Kikyo! Hope you were paid a lot of money 'cause there is no fucking way you would get away with kidnapping her. God why is EVERYTHING in my life about HER!" By this point Kagome had snapped and threw the chair across the room. Inuyasha sat up and stared at her as she sank to the ground and curled into a ball. He tried to regain his composure and act like the tiny woman throwing furniture hadn’t shaken him a bit.

"Nice try Hikari, but it's cool, I'll let you wait by yourself. There're some more comfortable clothes for you on the table." And with that he turned and left her, crying alone on the floor.

Kagome lay there for a while staring up at the ceiling. She was suddenly aware that she was still in her formal wear so she grabbed the clothes from the table. It was a pair of black jogging bottoms and a pink vest top. Pink wasn't really her colour but beggars can't be choosers. She glanced anxiously at the mirror wondering if anyone was watching. She pulled the joggers on under her dress. That was when she realized her phone was still strapped to her thigh. She calmly moved to sit against the wall with the mirror and quickly exchanged her dress for the top. She heard a loud noise from behind her.

_So people ARE looking. Perverts._ Kagome stood up, checking out the security cameras in her room.

_Now how to get out of here._

-     -     -

"Wow Inuyasha, could you be any less sensitive?" Sango demanded as she hit him. They were in the room on the other side of the two-way mirror.

"Hey! I offered her food didn't I?"

Sango sighed angrily. Miroku was glued to the window and Sango could see why, the girl had grabbed the clothes from the table and motioned to start changing. "Ahem." She growled as she closed the blinds.

"Must you always spoil my fun?" Miroku remarked. "See, even Shippo wants a look!" He gestured towards Shippo who was staring at the blinds but did not seem to be aware that Miroku spoke.

"She really doesn't want to go home does she?" His voice was hollow.

"How bad must their relationship be if she said her father was dead?" Sango looked to the floor.

"Hey." Inuyasha barked "Whatever their relationship is, it is none of our damn business. That's not what we get paid for."

"He probably did something bad and is too proud to apologize." Speculated Miroku.

"Are you listening to me?" Inuyasha bellowed.

"Hush Inuyasha, or she will hear you." Miroku indicated towards the blind covered glass.

"Like I care?"

 

Shippo stood up. "I'm getting a Coke, you guys needing anything?" They all give him their orders and Shippo went to the kitchen area of the office. It reeked of instant coffee and ramen, with stains of each on the work tops.

Considering the amount of demons who worked there it was unsurprising, they weren't the tidiest bunch. In fact besides, Miroku, Rin and Sango, Shippo didn't think he knew any humans who worked for the company. Not that he knew everyone, it was a huge corporation set up by Inuyasha's father many years ago. Shippo reached into the fridge for Cokes for him, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha. He was the second youngest recruit ever at seventeen. Being that he was also the newest member of the team fetching missions mostly fell to him. Not that these were always easy, the three of them could get into pretty heated debates over their late-might takeaway ordering.

Sango was concerned. Waiting for the client to arrive was always not normally as stressful as this. When it came to transporting human cargo the person had always been in on the plan in the past.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Sango headed for the door. Inuyasha shouted something after her but she didn't listen. Sango paused with her hand on the door handle and knocked gently. She pushed the door open to see the young girl frozen at the back of the room as if she had stopped mid pace. She was holding her leg.

"Hi. Are you hurt?" Sango asked her, pointing to her leg. The girl immediately let go and shook her head. Sango pulled awkwardly her at her sleeves. She hadn't thought this through properly. "I'm Sango. I'm sorry about this. You must be really confused but try not to worry. Once the client has arrived everything will be straightened out."

"What client? My father is dead. Even if you had intended to abduct my sister he couldn't have hired you. Who did? Tell me his name." Sango was slightly taken aback by her ferocity but then she noticed the fear in the girl's eyes.

"Look Hikari, I don't know about you and your-"

"My name is Kagome and this 'client' of yours is not my father!" Kagome stated with a cold anger behind her words. "My father died ten years ago! See this?" She pulled at the ruby necklace still around her neck. "This was a present from my father to my sister, the REAL Hikari. She had the date of his death engraved on it to remember him by." Sango looked at the back surface with read 'Dad 04/06/2004' in a heart.

"Also," she added "what kind of quack abduction is this? You don’t seem to know anything. I would have thought you would at least know Hikari goes by a different name now, Kikyo."

"As in, Kikyo, Kikyo? Kikyo without the last name, idol Kikyo?"

"That's the one." Sango stared at Kagome, her mouth slightly open.

"She's your sister? But in interviews she's always claimed to be an only child?" Sango was confused.

"She completely reinvented herself so she could be a 'star', but hey I guess it worked, look who is sitting here and who is at home, not being given away to some random creep." Sango studied the girl's face. She did look certain of herself.

"I have to go." Sango turned on her heel and walked out.

_Fuck. I think she's telling the truth. And if she is... then we just got paid 100k and have nothing to show for it. And Mr. Onigumo is on his way..._

 

 


	3. Mission Improbable

As soon as Sango left the room Kagome reached back to her leg. Luckily, the phone was still strapped to her thigh. _At least no one felt me up while I was unconscious,_ she thought darkly. Her anger was beginning to give way to fear but she did not have time to break down now. She took in a deep breath and typed in her password, her vision obscured by layers of fabric hiding the phone from prying eyes. The phone buzzed. She had hit a wrong key. Only two more attempts before she would get locked out.

_Come on._ Kagome closed her eyes and tried once again to steady her breathing. There was little room for error. She mimed above the keypad before hitting the numbers. 4. 6. 0. 4.

The phone gave a soft click, she was in.

For the first time since she had got her new phone Kagome wished she had her crappy old one. At least then she could just rely on muscle memory. Now she had to navigate an unfamiliar device without being able to see. She tapped what she hoped was the call icon but in that moment had no idea who to call. The police? They weren't to be trusted. Her friends? What could they do? Instead she hit the top number in her recent contacts. If she was right it would be -

"Nazumi speaking?" _Bingo!_ Kagome delighted but was quickly sobered by the fact she could barely hear her under the dress on her knee.  Nazumi must have realised the caller ID "Kagome? Where have you been? Kikyo is furious and she-"

There was a rustling sound that Kagome couldn't quite make out, figuring it to be the bad line until she heard her sister's shrill cry.

"Kagome, I am going to murder you!" Her voice seemed to reverberate off of the walls of the small room even through the thick fabric shield. "Do you have any idea-"

"Kikyo. Kikyo please. I need you to keep your voice down." Kagome hissed, looking frantically between the door and the two-way mirror.

"Keep my voice down? Keep my voice down! Are you for real!?"

"Kikyo, I have no idea where I am. Last night I got grabbed off the balcony but some low lives. They kidnapped me. I'm in some kind of police looking room but I-"

Kikyo burst out laughing. It was not like the jovial laugh she staged for interviewers making terrible jokes or the men she played opposite in romantic comedies. No. This laugh was cold. Hollow.

"So that's your play? You're pretending to be kidnapped to get money out of me? That's pretty low, even for you"

Kagome felt hot tears prickle her eyes. She couldn't tell if they were out of hurt or anger.

"I was kidnapped." Her voice caught in her throat.

"Then you do you have your phone?"

"Because thankfully they aren't perverts." Kagome sighed in exasperation "Look Kikyo. These people are not messing about. They grabbed me because they thought I was you." Kikyo scoffed "There is a good chance you are still in danger. I have no idea what these people want. It can't be money, otherwise they would have taken the necklace already."

"My necklace. You are wearing my necklace?" Kagome wanted to scream. A necklace!? Kikyo was upset about the necklace she had lent Kagome at a time like this!?  Kagome could feel the weight of the hunk of ruby burning between her clavicles. It was large yes, filling the space between them, valuable both financially and emotionally but this was a new level of cold.

"Yes, I am. Look these people, they knew your old name, they-" Kagome cut herself off. She heard footsteps at the door. "Someone's coming. I've got to go." Kagome hung up the phone as the door swung open, her heart just about leaping out of her chest.

-  -  -  

Sango walked briskly through the hall towards her desk. The office was unsurprisingly quiet for a Sunday but there were still plenty of people roaming about. The nature of the business meant that they were a twenty-four seven operation but the weekends always seemed to be a smidge less busy. She kept her face down as she walked, focused only on her destination. She had to be certain.

Sango reached her cubicle and lowered herself into the office chair.  She glanced over her shoulder to make sure nobody was watching before taking out a mirror compact from her drawer so that she could get a better view. A less conspicuous view. She booted up the computer and opened up an internet browser. She typed into the search bar 'Kagome Higurashi', keeping her face a mask as she scrolled through the results, checking the mirror every few seconds.

 It was not often that Sango was at her desk, the cubicle did not have any pictures of loved ones or random knick knacks to give the place some character. Her role in the organisation meant that she spent a lot of time training but really she tended to work in Inuyasha's office along with the rest of the gang, much to his dismay.  Even before they became an official squad, they were a team. So Sango wanted to make sure that her being in the large, communal office would not raise any alarms.

That girl. Hikari. Kagome. Whatever her name was. There was something about her that Sango could not help but trust and that made her uneasy. She had to figure out if that girl was telling the truth. _It'd be bad for business if we got done for kidnapping_ she rationalised. Now was not the time for going soft. Not with 100k and a potential jail sentence on the line.

Some light googling revealed that this girl was indeed Kagome Higurashi, either that or she had set up an elaborate web of fake social media accounts that had been active for the past decade. Sango scrolled back until she reached a Dayskip post from June 12th 2014, the original from 2004. It was a picture of a bouquet of white lilies. The kind a family may lay on a grave and a photo of a smiling man, maybe in his forties. The caption thanked friends for making it to the service. Kagome had felt honoured by the turnout. She felt grateful for all of those who had come out to pay their final respects to her father.

"Well shit."

-  -  -

Inuyasha was frustrated. Something wasn't right about this whole situation.

There was something about that chick's eyes. An anger that you couldn't fake. He lent back in his chair, the two front legs raising off of the floor. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. _Why couldn't this have been an easy mission._

"There is no point in worrying until we have something to worry about." Miroku stated, jotting something down on a notebook. It looked to Inuyasha like a random doodle of lines which probably meant it was some ancient scripture.

"Keh, who's worrying?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"We have known each other too long my friend, I can read you like a book. You were thinking that if this mission goes tits up that Sesshomaru will disband our team before we have even had the chance to prove ourselves. That isn't going to happen."

"Pff, you give yourself too much credit." Inuyasha looked away and slammed himself back onto four legs. He stood up and reopened the blinds. The girl appeared to be talking to herself.

"I know my worth Inuyasha, I wouldn't be here otherwise."

"Ha! If you knew your worth you'd stop chasing after Sango, she's waaay too good for the likes of you!"

"Oh how you wound me." Miroku dramatically threw his hand to his forehead and the pair laughed "Besides, you know she wants me."

"To leave her alone..." Miroku was about to quip back but was interrupted as Shippo returned from his drinks run, tins in hand and wearing a perplexed expression.

"Hey idiot, you check to make sure the girl didn't have anything on her?"

"Of course."

"Well then why is she on a phone call?" The fox demon pointed to the two way mirror where the Higurashi girl was having an argument with her thigh.

"Well crap." Inuyasha moved to the door.

 "Hold up hothead, let good cop handle this one." Miroku waved Inuyasha aside and exited the room. Shippo could only shake his head at Inuyasha.

"Seriously man?"

"What! She didn't have a bag on her! It must have been attached to her somehow, I wasn't about to start groping an unconscious girl, what do you take me for? Miroku?"

"I thought I was supposed to be the rookie." Shippo muttered snidely, earning a backhand to the side of his head.

"Hey if you want me to treat you like I rookie I will do so happily." All the same he internally kicked himself for being sloppy. This mission was supposed to be meticulous and it was getting muddier by the minute, if Sesshomaru got a whiff of this he would have a field day.

-   -   -

Kagome hitched her breath.

There was a man at the door. Human. He was tall, just a little shorter than Inuyasha had been. His hair was scraped back into a small ponytail and he wore a purple shirt, dress trousers combo. If Kagome didn't know any better she would have thought he was a college student but undoubtedly he was either one of the creeps that had kidnapped her or the creep who had hired them to do it. A creep nonetheless.

"Miss Higurashi, who were you speaking to just now?" His voice was calm, soft even.

"N-no one" She cursed herself for the tremble in her throat.

"Please give me a little more credit than that Miss Higurashi. We both know that there is a two way mirror in this room and your ventriloquist act could use some work. Please don't insult my intelligence and I won't insult yours."

Kagome had never felt more stupid. Of course volume wasn't the only thing she should have been considering. She paused for a moment, trying to figure out how to get out of this situation with the phone on hand but that seemed like a lost cause.

"My sister." She said looking the man dead in the eyes.

"This being the woman you claim to be the real Hikari?"

"She is the real Hikari." Kagome insisted. The man sighed.

"I need you to give me your phone Miss Higurashi." He stretched out his hand. Kagome stared at it for a moment. "I really do not want to have to take it from you. It would not be pleasant for either of us." Kagome removed the dress from her lap to reveal the device, picked it up and handed it to the man. All Kagome could do now was hope that Kikyo still felt some shred of... something for her and take her plea seriously. Instead, Kagome couldn't help but feel that she was handing over her freedom along with it.

-   -   -

Inuyasha and Shippo watched as the girl surrendered her phone to Miroku. They could not see her face but her feelings of defeat radiated into the chamber occupied by the two men. Miroku continued trying to speak to the girl, asking if she was alright or if he could get her anything but she was no longer taking him on. Inuyasha couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt when she briefly turned around and he could see the spark faded somewhat from her eyes.

Sango stepped into the anti-room, gave a knock on the door and titled her head indicating to the two demons to follow her. They glanced at one another before doing so, wondering what was up with their friend's strange behaviour. She led them into the 'interrogation' room to find Miroku on his way out.

"What's going on guys?" Miroku asked, confusion evident in his expression.

"Shut the door." Was all Sango said as she gracefully did a lap of the room. Kagome, still crouched in the corner visibly paled, obviously outnumbered.

Sango was uncharacteristically flushed, her eyes darting between the men as she shut off the recording equipment. Kagome had not noticed the hidden camera above the doorway or the microphone under the modest table and cursed herself again for her naivety in this situation.

Sango, now assured they would not be heard, finally broke her silence. "I believe her Miroku."

"You what?"

"I believe her. I do. Think about it, this mission has given us bad vibes from the minute go. We have never moved human cargo without them being the ones who hired us before, all the details we were given were super vague - her hair colour, height and the dress she'd be wearing? I mean, we weren't even given a photo of the target for crying out loud! And now we have found this girl who is telling us that we were essentially set up to kidnap an international star. Does that not make more sense than some dude being too proud to confront his daughter?" Miroku's face fell. He looked to Inuyasha, who he could only assume was mirroring his expression. Sango had a point. Had several points in fact.

"I feel like a fool." He finally responded.

"That makes two of us." Sango looked over to Kagome, who had the ghost of a smile forming.

Inuyasha let out a breath that no one had realised he was holding. "Well, the least we can do is try to rectify our mistake."

"But Inuyasha, your brother-" Shippo began.

"Leave Sesshomaru to me. I'll deal with the consequences. I imagine he'd be happier if we returned this girl rather than being arrested for attempted kidnapping."

"Attempted? You do realise that you actually did kidnap me, right?" 

"Keh, same difference." Inuyasha scoffed. Sango turned to address the young woman directly before Inuyasha could make things worse for them.

"Look Kagome. I know that you will probably never be able to trust us after what has happened, but if you will accept our help, we will do everything in our power to get you back home."

Sango reached her hand out. Kagome looked up at the woman. She had a determination in her eyes that was scarcely recognisable to Kagome.

"I hate to rush you, but the man who hired us is on his way here. This is kind of a shit or get off the pot situation." Inuyasha added, gesturing to Sango's hand. It went against Kagome's better judgement - these people had taken her from her family, kept her locked in a room for god knows how long but right then it seemed like her only shot at returning home was to trust them.

She reached out to meet Sango's hand, using it to pull herself up.

"Okay." Kagome brushed her hands down her sides nervously, unsure where to look. Her brain was going a hundred miles a minute, processing the situation.

"Well boys, looks like we have some apologising to do."   
  
"We don't have time for that," Inuyasha's ears twitched, "Onigumo's here. We need a plan."

"We tell him the mission was unsuccessful, return the money." Shippo chipped in.

Miroku shook his head. "Boss man won't like that, bad for business."

Sango cleared her throat and indicated to Kagome with her eyes "More importantly, we need to get Miss Higurashi home." Sango added, shooting a sympathetic smile to the girl in question.

"No." All heads whipped round to face Kagome. She appeared to surprise even herself by saying it.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Hand me over to him."

"You realise that is the exact opposite of us taking you home, right?" Inuyasha questioned, examining Kagome's reaction as he spoke.

But Kagome's face was steel. "You said yourselves that the description you got was so vague it led to you grabbing the wrong person. I for one want to know how this Onigumo guy is going to react when you present little ol' me instead of a global superstar. Besides, I need to find out what he wants with my sister."

The team exchanged looks. Kagome watched as the four of them silently debated whether to go along with it. It was clear that this was a familiar routine for the quartet and Kagome couldn’t help but feel warmth watching the interaction, despite having nothing but contempt for them only a few minutes prior. Inuyasha finally won with a cock of his eyebrow and an exasperated sigh from Miroku.

"Sesshomaru definitely won't like this."

Inuyasha grinned, "Well you know what I always say, fuck Sesshomaru! Okay girlie, you got a play or are we winging this?"

Kagome was silent, she hadn't thought that far ahead. She opened her mouth and closed it again before Miroku spoke.

"I think I've got an idea."

\- - -


	4. Two Hanyous in a Trenchcoat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we finally meet the man responsible for Kagome's predicament...

Naraku Onigumo prided himself on being a patient man. One doesn’t simply become a CEO by rushing into situations. You need to be calculating. Strategic. Precise.

These were certainly words that had been used to describe him over the years. Still, it was hard to restrain himself from showing his feelings - the fruits of his labour were about to pay off after all - as he stepped through the automatic doors to the Takahashi Corporation building. He also wasn’t one to show weakness. The fact that his bodyguard was closely following him made keeping a straight face easier. If he were being honest, Naraku would admit that half the reason he had taken Kagura along was to balance his emotions. One look at her scowling face usually filled him with glee, but on occasions like this it helped him keep an even keel.

Naraku held up a hand to Kagura to wait. A gesture he could feel her roll her eyes at even though his back was now turned. The young woman sat behind the reception desk barely looked up before his long shadow loomed over her, prompting the incessant typing to pause.  
“Good afternoon sir, can I be of assistance?” She smiled. It was an orchestrated smile, one she flashed countless times a day he imagined.  
“Yes,” He returned the courtesy, “I am here for a collection. I believe Mr Takahashi is expecting me. Mr Onigumo.”  
The girl’s fingers flashed across her keyboard and she squinted at the monitor. “Right you are, Mr Onigumo. Mr Takahashi is currently in his office. I will call him now and show you up.”  
“No need,” the girl held the receiver, having already typed in the extension line. “I know the way. Thank you, Miss…?”  
“Toran.”  
“Miss Toran, farewell.” He nodded slightly before heading into an elevator, Kagura following after him, and pressing the button.

Gentle music played as they ascended to the fifteenth level. Naraku knew the route well enough. It wasn’t the first job he had outsourced to the Takahashi Corporation, but it was certainly the most high-level. Kagura rhythmically tapped the bar lining the small box. Neither attempted to make small talk. The elevator doors opened to a sleek metal desk in front of a massive bull-pen office. Naraku disregarded the woman manning it, instead turning left and following the corridor towards Sesshomaru Takahashi’s office. As they walked Kagura muttered something about the pseudo-modern aesthetic that the office was clearly going for but Naraku ignored her comment, knowing it was not intended for his benefit.

When he reached Sesshomaru’s office he stopped and waited to be greeted by the annoying assistant. Naraku would never understand how Sesshomaru could bare to have a human assistant. Especially one who was so… plucky.

“Good afternoon Mr Onigumo. Mr Takahashi will be with you momentarily, care to take a seat while you wait?” The girl smiled so earnestly it made him sick.

“I’m fine standing.”

“Alright then.” She sat down and called through to Sesshomaru’s office. He was making Naraku wait. Of course he was. Normally Naraku would allow the man to flaunt his non-existent power but he did not care for it when he was moments away from what he had been seeking for so long.

“Mr Onigumo.” The secretary rose as her boss stepped out of his office to greet him. “I see you have taken Miss Kagura with you today. Always a pleasure.” Though this notion was not reflected in his expression, which was stony faced as ever. Naraku didn’t mind this. Sesshomaru could always be relied on the get to the point and cut out small talk.

“Well then,” Naraku began, trying not to betray the annoyance in his tone. “Where is my package?”

“Right this way. She is in Conference Room D.”

“She?” The girl behind the desk looked confused but a glare from Sesshomaru silenced her and she sat down again, busying herself on her computer while Sesshomaru led Naraku and Kagura to receive the package.

Naraku gazed across the workers bustling in their tiny cubicles and couldn’t help but pity them. They would never understand power; let alone the true power he was about to obtain. Sesshomaru pushed open the conference room door and Naraku layed eyes on her for the first time.

This woman was not Hikari Higurashi.

There was a similarity. They shared the same raven hair, the same slender build. If someone had been walking past this woman on the street, they might even have done a double take. But Naraku was staring at her, this girl with warm, brown eyes rather than piercing grey. This woman with a soft aura rather than an air that would make a demon quake in their boots.

“Is this some kind of joke?” It pained him to keep his face neutral, letting his venomous tone do all the talking. Kagura snapped her head round to him.

“Joke?” If Sesshomaru was actually confused he did not show it either. Kagura looked back and forth between the two men before intervening.

“You, girl.” She narrowed her eyes at the woman. “What’s your name?”

“Hikari.” The girl spoke softly. “My name is Hikari Higurashi.”

Naraku’s expression did not change but he looked like someone lit a fire behind his eyes. Kagura had seen this look before, what was to follow would not be pleasant.

-    -    -

“So this plan then?” Sango had asked Miroku several minutes before. Inuyasha was stood by the door frame listening out for the arrival of Mr Onigumo while the rest huddled around the conference room table.

“We send Kagome in. She plays dumb, claims that she actually is Hikari. That was we will know if Mr Onigumo actually knows who he is after or if it is just someone matching the description we were given. It could all be a weird coincidence that Kikyo is a global superstar.”

“But isn’t that just playing into his hand?” Shippo was scratching his head, not quite following Miroku’s train of thought.

“No, I get it. We will be able to see his reaction to getting the wrong girl plus what he will do afterwards!” Sango looked somewhat impressed as she continued “We can see how far he is willing to go to get Kagome’s sister.”

“Also, this way the company has deniability. If the job is completed no harm no foul.” Sango shot Miroku a dirty look and he raised his hands. “Hey I know that this job might have gone sideways but we do important work! What about the next person who we smuggle? What is they actually are in dire need of help?”

“And what if they aren’t.” Kagome looked him dead in the eye. “What if they are another person, just going about their day and then get abducted?”

There was an uncomfortable silence. No one was going to bite at this accusation.

“And what if he decides that he is going to take her?” Shippo’s eyes widened as he asked the room.

“So he takes her.” Inuyasha stated. “We follow, find out what he wants and then get her home.”

“You can’t be serious!” Sango protested.

“No, Inuyasha is right. I need to know what he wants with her.” Kagome smiled half-heartedly. “Besides, if something bad happens maybe Kikyo will take the threat seriously.”

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again. There was not enough time to protest. His ears were telling him that Naraku was close by.

“We all need to get out of here. He’s going to sense something is off – you all reek of nerves.”

"Maybe because this plan makes about as mush sense as two hanyous in a trenchcoat!" Inuyasha smacked Shippo on the back of the head at his comment.

"Well unless you can come up with anything better in the next 30 seconds this is what we are doing." That shut him up and the humans and fox demon left the room. Each wore expressions with varying degrees of nerves and reminded Kagome they would be just behind the glass.

Inuyasha turned to face Kagome. “Are you sure you’re up for this girlie? It’s do or die time.”

Neither voiced what they were both thinking – it could be do _and_ die time.

“I’m ready.”

 

-      -      -

 

“Well Miss Higurashi,” he stated, “do you know why I’m here?” Naraku narrowed his eyes at her.

“I can’t say I do.”

There was a beat. A moment when the dynamics in the room shifted. The cogs were turning in everyone’s heads, all making decisions which would impact on how the next few moments would play out.

“My name is Mr Onigumo. I am here to deliver you to your father.”

“How do you know my father?” The question almost caught him off guard. That was not the reaction he expected. _Hikari Higurashi’s father is dead. That’s why I am here after all. If the girl has any knowledge of Hikari she would know that. Why is she playing along with my ruse? She must have know something more than she is letting on._

“We are old acquaintances.”

“Prove it.” There it was. “Prove you know my father, in fact why don’t you call him.” She stood smirking with her hands on her hips.

“There is no need for that. We have wasted enough of these good people’s time.” He closed his hand around her wrist. “Let us go.” He began to pull her towards the door. Sesshomaru’s face betrayed no interest but Kagura was fidgeting slightly.

The path was blocked however by a tall figure, Naraku recognised him as the filthy half-blood brother. Why Sesshomaru bothered to keep him around Naraku did not know.

“What do you want with the girl?” But Inuyasha wasn’t asking, his tone was challenging. “There is no way you are leaving this room without telling us what you want with HIkari Higurashi.”

“That’s funny.” Naraku smirked. “I believe that your services were traded, quite handsomely if I remember correctly. I am simply collecting the goods I paid for. I don’t recall disclosing what I intend to do with my property to be a part of our contract.”

Inuyasha’s hand was inching closer to his sword. “I’m pretty certain the deal was that the girl wanted was Hikari Higurashi. Have I delivered who you asked?”

“No.” Naraku eyed the girl and then locked gaze with the hanyou in front of him. “But she’ll do. For now.”

“What is the meaning of this Onigumo?” Sesshomaru’s voice was steel.

“Mr Onigumo?” Kagura looked confused. “What do you want to do.”

Naraku pulled Kagome in close to him, still holding her by the wrist. She was no longer masking her fear and disgust. Inuyasha could tell this thought was more thrilling than deterring for Naraku which just about made him sick. With the forefinger of his free hand Naraku traced the outline of her jaw.

“I’m sure we could find plenty of ways for you to be useful.” Kagome tried to pull away but was distracted by Inuyasha pulling out an impossibly large sword from the sheath at his hip.

“Over my dead body.” He glared at Naraku. “Take your hands off of her or I’ll take them off of you.”

“Oh really, half-blood? I’d like to see you try.”

Inuyasha raised his sword only to be blocked by Sesshomaru who had been eerily quiet during the whole exchange, working out what was actually going on between the lines.

“Do you mean to tell me, Naraku, that you intended for my employees to kidnap a young woman, rather than escort a willing party?” He started down his customer.

“Is it really me who is at fault? You were more than happy to do it with such vague pa-“

Naraku’s sentence was interrupted by Sesshomaru moving to cut him with his own blade, he moved so fast Kagome’s human eyes could not keep up. This did not seem to be a problem for Kagura who interceded the blow with a fan. The sudden movement was enough to cause Naraku to drop Kagome’s hand.

“You dare disrespect me like this?” Sesshomaru continued to stare Naraku down, undeterred by his underling. Kagome took the opportunity to scramble away. She tried to duck and weave past the demons but Naraku grabbed her by the hair.

“Kagome!” Inuyasha called, reaching out for her.

“Ah! Kagome is it?” Naraku almost purred. “Nice to meet you Kagome.” His grip tightened.

“I believe you are facing me right now Naraku.”

Kagura scoffed “Am I just wallpaper to you?”

Sesshomaru looked at the two demons in front of him, one holding the human girl by her hair before simply stating. “This is the final chance to leave this room without bloodshed. Lower your weapons now and this need not go any further.”

No one moved.

“So be it.” Sesshomaru then addressed his half-brother. “Inuyasha, take the girl.”

“I’m taking her because I want to! It’s nothing to do with you givi-“

The rest of his thought was lost to the beginning of battle as Sesshomaru took on Naraku and Kagura. In the struggle Kagome wrestled herself away from Naraku but felt herself losing a few hairs in the process. Not that that was the biggest deal in the world, especially given the circumstances.

Inuyasha held out his hand come her and called “Come on!”

She took it and the pair of them raced out of the room while Sesshomaru kept the demons inside busy. The sound of fighting had begun to grab the attention of the workers in the bull-pen who were all staring at them as they made their way through the normally bustling office. Sango and Miroku appeared on either side of them and before Kagome could ask where they came from Sango spoke to tell them Shippo had a van downstairs waiting.

“We need to take the stairs. Not risking the lift.” Inuyasha grunted.

This was all good in theory, for a half demon stairs down from the 36th floor was a walk in the park. Not so much for the humans. Especially one who had vowed to never run again after her senior year of high school. About ten floors down Inuyasha stopped abruptly and turned to Kagome.

“Get on my back.”

“What!? Not a chance!”

“Seems like it’s your only chance if you want to get away from this psycho!”

So she complied and hopped on the back of her kidnapper and allowed him to carry her the rest of the way down to the ground floor. Kagome had to admit she was very impressed by not only Inuyasha’s speed and agility, but also that Sango and Miroku could near enough match his pace. Just who were these people?

When they got to the lobby Inuyasha set her down but kept a hold of her wrist. His hands, though calloused - undoubtably from sword fighting - were softer than Naraku’s had been. His grip far gentler. He led the gang to the side entrance where Shippo was sat behind the wheel. They all piled inside and Shippo slammed on the gas without a second thought.

“Where to?” Shippo looked in this rear-view mirror to ask his companions. They all exchanged a look. No one had an answer.

“I thought you were going to take me home?” Kagome looked around at each of them in turn. “You said you were going to take me home!”

“We will take you home Kagome.” Inuyasha wouldn’t meet her gaze. “I promise you we will, but do you really think going back there would be very safe for you right now.” She hated to admit it, but the man had a point. If Naraku had already hired a group of people to kidnap her once, the first time he had been trying to kidnap one of the most recognisable faces on the planet and almost got away with it. What was to stop him from doing it again? Especially for a nobody like her.

“I hate to interrupt but I need some kind of direction on where to take this thing!” Shippo called from the driver’s seat.

“Out of the city.” Kagome answered softly. “We uh, we better get out of the city.”

 

-     -     -     

 

They had been driving for about four hours before Shippo declared he needed to stop and stretch his legs. Inuyasha had yelled for him to ‘man up’ but Sango agreed that some fresh air would probably help them think through what to do next. Kagome didn’t contribute.

When Shippo pulled over Inuyasha opened the van door and one by one they filed out. Behind her Kagome heard Miroku pat Shippo on the shoulder and say “You did good kid.” She took a moment to properly look at him and only then registered how young he looked. The boy couldn’t have been more than a teenager. What on earth was he doing working with these people?

She shook her head fiercely. _Now is not the time for that Higurashi. Got to get your head in the game._

The van was stopped in a layby next to a fairly decent sized group of trees. Shippo said something about wanting to do a couple of laps and the others just waved him off. The rest of the group all stretched themselves out. The journey had been tense, no one keen for chit chat as they each were unpacking what had happened at Takahasi HQ. Kagome finally gathered up the courage to ask the questions that had been burning in her mind for the past four hours.

“So tell me about this Naraku guy then. What does he do? Why might he want my sister?”

“Well to be honest this was our first official job as a team. We haven’t dealt with Naraku before, but he has paid for jobs from the company before. Some small stuff like moving cargo, information scouting, that kind of thing. He’s a pretty powerful guy, worked his way up from nothing and now has a huge corporation at his back that he built from the ground up” Sango explained.

“Yeah, it was almost like he exploded over night. But secretly? If that makes sense?” Miroku continued, “He is like this shadow figure. The puppet master pulling the strings. He only tends to come in for big stuff. Most people wouldn’t even know that he is the CEO of IncarnationCo.”

“IncarnationCo? Like the demolition company?” Kagome gasped. “What the hell do IncarnationCo want with Kikyo?”

“Your guess is as good as ours. As we said, the mission was sold to us that we were reuniting a family. We only signed up to this with good intentions. You have to believe that if we thought for a second we were being complicit in kidnap we would never have taken the job.” Sango looked pained as she said this and Kagome began to believe what she was saying.

“Well I still think that you guys were pretty stupid.”

“She’s kind of got us there,” Miroku laughed nervously “We were so naïve.”

“Well, you know what I always say-“ Inuyasha began.

“Fuck Sesshomaru?” Shippo offered.

“No! Well, yes.” Inuyasha laughed “ But in this instance – fool me once shame on you, you won’t fool me twice!”

“I don’t think that’s quite how the expression goes…” Kagome trailed off.

“Well I wouldn’t know anything about being fooled twice." Inuyash smirked "I’d just kill them.”

Kagome stared at the half-demon, not fully sure if he was joking or not.

“Well I feelI need a good walk before I'm ready to get back on the road.” Sango stated. "I'm going to go catch up with Shippo."

Miroku followed after her with a mini salute to InuYasha. Kagome assumed he had meant to come off as cool but really it just made him look like a devoted puppy. Inuyasha looked like he was about to get back into the van but Kagome stopped in by touching his wrist.

“Hey. I need to ask you something.” Kagome focused on a spot over his left shoulder, not wanting to look Inuyasha in the eye.

“What, something else besides the thirty-million somethings you have already asked?” he scoffed.

“Why did you change the plan?” Inuyasha tensed.

“What do you mean?” he asked cautiously.

“The plan was for Naraku to take me and you guys to follow. He was prepared to take me before you interrupted. Why did you interrupt? Why did you changed the plan?”

“Are you seriously asking why I saved you from being kidnapped?”

“It was your plan!”

“So you would rather be with that creep right now than be here?” Inuyasha spat.

“No, of course not. But I just want to know why you through away pretty much the only opportunity I had to find out why this psycho is after my sister!”

Inuyasha sighed and his eyes shifted to the floor.

“You had your back to him most of the time we were in that room so you couldn’t see his face. I’m not just throwing the word around Kagome, that man is a monster. I saw it in his eyes, I know exactly what he wanted to do to you and there was no way in hell I was going to stand back and let him hurt someone like that.”

Kagome looked shocked. “That wasn’t your decision to make.” She was trying to be assertive, but the words came out at barely a whisper.

“Well it’s done now and if I could turn back time I would do the exact same thing again.” He locked eyes with her once more and she knew he was telling the truth. “Now I want to get some shut eye. I'm going to need a clear head to figure out what we are doing next.”

“Right.” He had already turned around to join the others but her voice stopped him momentarily. “Thank you, Inuyasha. For not letting him take me. Thanks.”


End file.
